The Riddle Ladies, Teil1 Prolog
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Fünf junge Slytherin Mädchen stehen 1945 in den Gängen von Hogwarts und beobachten einen Jungen. Vorsicht Slash. Lemon R
1. Neue Erkentnisse

„Oh, da ist er!" plapperte Dala Zabini aufgeregt.

„Er ist absolut der best aussehende Junge in ganz Hogwarts!" schwärmte Laila Hades.

„Und der intelligenteste!" stellte Jasmine O'Niel fest, die immer schon mehr auf die Gebildeten unter den Jungen gestanden hatte, „Obwohl er ein Mischblut ist!"

„Oh nein, er kommt her! Demona, sitzt meine Fri-"

„Seit still! Alle! Ihr habt ihn letztes Mal schon verscheucht!" unterbrach ich Hades wütend und lächelte dem Jungen entgegen, der nun tatsächlich in unsere Richtung schritt.

Eigentlich hatte ich mich nie im Leben mit einem _Halbblut_ abgeben wollen, doch dieser Junge war etwas Besonderes. Er war neben mir Schulsprecher und bester unseres Jahrgangs. Kurzes, glattes, rabenschwarzes Haar, dunkle, geheimnisvolle Augen, groß und schlank. Immer trug er schwarze Hosen mit schwarzem Oberteil, unter der ihm wirklich gut stehenden Schuluniform.

„Hy Rice!" grüßte mich der Junge mit seiner normal melancholischen Stimme, die wie auch sein Gesicht, nie seine wahren Gefühle Preis gab.

„Hallo Voldemort!" erwiderte ich den Gruß des jungen Mannes. Natürlich war Voldemort nicht sein wirklicher Name, dieser lautete Tom Vorlost Riddle, doch hasste er es den Namen seines Muggle-Vaters zu hören. Ich war eine der Wenigen, die ihn Voldemort, oder my Lord riefen, oder besser gesagt rufen durften!

„Hy Tom!" leierten meine Freundinnen im Chor und himmelten ihn an.

Alle, außer Mara Jade, die wie immer einen Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt hatte und meine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

„oh wie peinlich kann man eigentlich sein?" dachte ich und hoffte, dass meine Freundinnen nicht wieder so sehr nervten, dass er wieder ging.

Zu meinem Glück schenkte er jedem der Mädchen nur einen seiner kalten Blicke und sie versteckten sich hinter mir und Mara.

„Hy Jade!" begrüßte er nun das neben mir stehende Mädchen.

Mara und ich waren zusammen, dass wusste jeder in der Schule. Doch diese Tatsache hielt uns nicht davon ab, auch mit Jungs zu schlafen, nur andere Mädchen hatten wir einander verboten. Auch dies war allgemein bekannt und akzeptiert worden, nachdem ich Origana, die Erste und Letzte, die es gewagt hatte etwas gegen Maras und meine Be-Beziehung zu sagen, für drei Wochen in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte.

Wenn ich gewollt hätte, wäre es ein Leichtes für mich gewesen, sie umzubringen, doch dann hätten sie mich nach Askaban geschickt. So hatte ich nur eine Woche lang Nachsitzen bei diesem schrecklichen Dumbeldor.

Jade war fast genau so stark in der dunklen Kunst, wie ich und zusammen hätten wir sicher aller Lehrer und Schulleiter Dippert erledigen können, dass wussten wir sehr gut, währe da eben nicht dieser nervige Verwandlungs-Lehrer gewesen.

„Guten Abend, Voldemort! Wie geht's?" fragte meine Freundin und drückte sich dabei noch ein wenig näher an mich. Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass ich etwas mehr in diesem Jungen sah, als nur einen möglichen Bettnachbarn.

„Bisschen stressig." meinet er Schultern zuckend, „N.E.W.Ts uns so."

„Wieso?" fragte Zabini verwundert hinter mir, „Du hast doch sicher keine Probleme nur Einsen in den Tests zu bekommen!"

„Natürlich hat er keine Probleme!" hehrste Hades sie an, „Er versucht nur normal zu wirken!"

„Du meinst, er versucht so zu tun, als wäre er ein Reinblut!" murmelte Jasmine.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte Zorn in den schwarzen Augen des Jungen auf, doch seine Stimme war wie sonst auch, als er sagte, „Ich an eurer Stelle," er sah Jade und mich an, würde wählerischer mit meiner Begleitung sein. Sind ja fast Huffelpufs!"

Mich leicht zu ihm hin beugend, sodass nur er und Mara meine Worte verstehen konnten, flüsterte ich, „Wir würden uns ja gerne dir anschließen, my Lord, doch man hat uns gesagt, ihr würdet keine Mädchen in eurem Club dulden!"

„Wer hat euch das erzählt?" fragte Tom immer noch mit emotionsloser Stimme, doch etwas in seinen Augen sagte mir, dass dieser Jemand, wer immer auch sei, für diese falsche Information büssen würde.

„Malfoy." Mara, die diesen Jungen nicht ausstehen konnte, sprach den Namen aus, als ob er nicht einem Reinblut, sondern einem Muggel gehörte.

Tom nickte bloß, dann stellte er fest, „Malfoy hat gelogen. Ihr könnt eintreten, unter zwei Bedingungen, versteht sich!" und sah verächtlich auf unsere Zimmernachbarinnen herab.

Die erste Bedingung war klar: keine Freundinnen, nur Mara und ich.

„Versteht sich von selbst!" nickten wir Zwei, wie eine Person.

„Und Zweitens müsst ihr euch bereit erklären, mit einem Geheimnis Zauber belegt zu werden!" erklärte er sachlich.

Uns einen Moment ansehend stimmten Mara und ich zu, er lächelte zufrieden.

Mein Herz machte einen freudigen Satz, wir würden in seinem Club aufgenommen werden! Und was noch besser war, wir würden den ganzen Tag mit ihm und den anderen „Todessern" verbringen können.

Jade bemerkte meine innerliche Freude sofort, obwohl ich mir nichts hatte anmerken lassen und zischte in Pasel, „Er ist ein Halbblut, Demona! Außerdem, was wollen wir eigentlich in seinem Club? Wir haben doch einen Eigenen!"

„Ja schon," zischte ich sanft zurück, „aber er… ich weiß nicht, er ist so… anders. Er ist nicht wie andere Halbblütler, er ist…"

„Ein Erbe Slytherin! Wie ihr auch, nehme ich an." Zischte der Junge ebenfalls in der Schlangensprache dazwischen.

Wir beide und auch unsere Freundinnen erschreckten.

„Was?" fragte Mara, vor Schreck wieder in normaler Sprache.

„Ihr könnt Pasel, also seid ihr beide auch Erben des großen Slytherin, oder nicht?" erklärte der Junge und krempelte seinen rechten Robenärmel hoch. Für einen weiteren Augenblick wusste ich immer noch nicht wovon er sprach, doch dann erschien das Wappen Slytherins in glänzendem Grün auf der blassen Haut.

„Nein," seufzte ich, „wir haben nicht das Glück einer solchen einer solchen Verwandtschaft. Wir sind Erben der Hexe Serpia Regis."

Zur Bestätigung meiner Worte zeigte ich ihm meinen eigenen Arm, auf dem, wenn ich es wollte, ebenfalls ein Wappen auftauchte, so wie es bei Tom der fall war. Nur das mein Wappen keine Schlange sondern einen Medusen-Kopf zeigte. Jade hingegen benutzte die Gabe der Regis und ließ eine gespaltene Zunge und geschlitzte Pupillen sehen.

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln umspielte Riddles Lippen, die ich zu gerne ein Mal schmecken wollte und er sagte auffordernd, „Na, wenn ich von eurem exelenden Stammbaum gewusst hätte, wärt ihr schon lange im Club! Wollt ihr beide jetzt gleich mit kommen?"

„Klar!" sagte ich und wollte schon mit ihm gehen, da fiel mir auf, dass Jade nicht so begeistert von dem Angebot war wie ich, „Was ist Süße? Willst du nicht?"

„Nein, ist schon gut. Geh du nur. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen." Lächelte meine Freundin, küsste mich auf die Wange und drehte sich zum Gehen.

Doch ich spürte ihre Seele noch mir schreien. (Es war ein kleiner Zauber, den wir zusammen gesprochen hatten, er half uns, uns besser zu verstehen.)

„Mara was hast du denn?" hielt ich sie zurück und umarmte sie zärtlich.

Sie schwieg und sah mich nicht an.

„Süße, bist du mir böse? Ich liebe doch nur dich!" beteuerte ich und schob ihr Gesicht zu mir, sodass sie mich ansehen musste.

„Ich liebe dich auch, aber dieses Mischblut da, hat dir den Kopf verdreht! Und zwar ganz mächtig!" flüsterte die junge Seherin mir ins Ohr, „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Demona. Aber was ich will hat nichts zu sagen. Geh mit ihm, ich werde auf dich warten." Mir einen zweiten Kuss auf die Wange setzend und die Tränen zurück drängend, ging sie davon.

„Was hat sie denn, Demona?" fragte Dala besorgt und Laila fügte hinzu, „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein, geht jetzt. Und last sie in Ruhe für Heute!" sagte ich langsam, meiner Liebsten hinterher sehend und für mich fügte ich leise hinzu, „Was hast du nur gesehen, mein Liebling?"

Schwatzend verschwanden meine anderen Freundinnen und Tom fragte fast besorgt, „Habt ihr Ärger wegen mir?"

„Ja und nein, aber lass dich davon nicht beirren! Lass uns gehen." Forderte ich den Jungen auf und bekam ein Alles-in-Ordnung Lächeln zu Stande.

Wenn Mara eine Vision gehabt hatte, in der ich mit Tom zusammen war und nicht mit ihr, würde sie sich dem Schicksal fügen, dass wusste ich. Doch ich würde es nie zulassen, dass ich mich von meiner Süßen trennen würde!

_Hoffe der Anfang hat euch gefallen._

_Pleas Review_


	2. Die Entscheidung

„So Demona," begann Tom, als wir durch die Eingangshalle in die Kerker gingen, „Stimmt es, dass die Erben Regis sich komplett in eine Schlange verwandeln können?"

„Ja, und wir können Größe, Giftigkeit und Aussehen selbst bestimmen." Antwortete ich ihm und im Nachhinein wunderte ich mich, wie ich überhaupt in Betracht hätte ziehen können, ihm das bestgehütete Geheimnis meiner Familie anzuvertrauen!

„Toll!" meinte Riddle kurz angebunden, sah sich in dem leeren Kerkergang um und blieb dann, mir direkt in die Augen sehend, abrupt stehen.

„Du bist das schönste Mädchen, dass ich je gesehen habe, Demona!" säuselte er in versprechendem Parsel und strich mir mit fast abwesendem Lächeln über meine plötzlich heiße Wange.

Wütend über meine schüchterne Reaktion stellte ich mit harter Stimme fest, seine Hand entschieden von meinem Gesicht schiebend, „Das ist sicher nicht das erste, geschweige denn das letzte Mal, dass du das einem Mädchen sagst."

„Nein," gab er zu, „es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das zu einem schönen Mädchen gesagt habe, aber es war sicher das letzte Mal! Niemand kann schöner sein als eine Göttin!" er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und wollte mich umarmen, doch in einem Anflug der selten verspürten Angst, wich ich nach hinten aus.

„Was hast du denn meine Kleine?" fragte Tom traurig, „Ich dachte du magst mich."

Seine Stimme lockte mich, seine Augen baten um meine Gunst und seine Worte flehten um Erhörung. Und ich war hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem was passieren könnte, wenn die Vision meiner Geliebten (was auch immer sie gesehen hatte) in Erfüllung ging und den Selbstvorwürfen die ich mir machen würde, wenn ich dieses Angebot des süßesten Jungen der Schule ablehnen würde. So zögerte ich etwas, bevor ich antwortete.

„Ja, ich mag dich, aber…" ich brach ab und sah zu Boden.

„Aber was?" harkte er hoffnungsvoll nach und trat noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Wieder wich ich zögernd zurück und spürte nun, dass die kalte Seitenwand an meinem Rücken mir jede weitere Flucht unmöglich machte.

„Aber du bist ein Junge und ich steh nun mal auf Mädchen!" stellte ich klar, mit soviel Selbstvertrauen und Willensstärke in meiner Stimme wie ich aufbringen konnte, sah ihn dabei jedoch immer noch nicht an.

Doch er grinste nur spöttisch während er seine Hände neben meinen Schultern auf dem Stein platzierte. Er trat an mich heran, sodass sich unsere Körper fast berührten und küsste meinen Hals so nah an meinem Schlüsselbein, wie es die schwarze Schuluniform zuließ.

Ungewollt seufzte ich lustvoll auf und wollte mich wehren, doch das Mischblut drückte sich leicht und vorsichtig gegen mich und weigerte sich mir die Freiheit zurück zu geben.

„Nein, hör auf, Voldemort!" wollte ich ihn anschreien, doch es wurde nur ein schwaches Flüstern daraus. Denn er hatte meinen Umhang geöffnet und ihn von meinen Schultern gestreift.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig kalt?" kommentierte er mein Mini-Rock-Kleid, denn draußen lag der Schnee knöcheltief. Er war einen Schritt zurück getreten um mich besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

„Wozu bin ich denn eine Hexe?" fragte ich schnippisch zurück und wollte nach meinem Umhang greifen, doch der Schwarzhaarige drückte mich wieder flach an die Wand.

„Nein, meine kleine Kobra, du willst doch gar nicht gehen," säuselte er mir ins Ohr. Schob seine linke Hand um meine schmale Hüfte, küsste meinen Ausschnitt hinunter und seine rechte Hand wanderte meinen fast nackten Oberschenkel hinauf, als er fort fuhr, „oder gefällt dir nicht was ich tue?"

Ich wollte ihm wieder sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, dass ich nichts von ihm wollte, doch ich konnte nicht!

Tom streifte mir den rechten Träger von der weißen Schulter und zog küssend eine Bahn von der Schulter hinab zu der nun halb freigelegten Brust.

Pure Lust durchströmte mich, als er mit seinen Fingern leicht über meinen Tanga glitt und meine Hände krallten sich in den unebenen Stein. Meine Augen schließend und aufkeuchend presste ich meinen Kopf an die Kerkerwand, als er mir leidenschaftlich neckend in das rosige Fleisch meiner Brust biss. Nun konnte ich nicht mehr anders, meine Finger lösten sich von der Wand und verloren sich in der Nachtschwärze seiner Haare.

Mein Widerstand war gebrochen und nur noch Tom Riddle existierte in meinen Gedanken.

Ich stöhnte verlangend und ließ meine rechte Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten. Sein Glied war prall und steif, und als ich es kraftvoll zu massieren begann, stöhnte auch mein Gegenüber halb erschrocken, halb verlangend auf.

„Willst du nur spielen, oder willst du es ganz?" fragte mich der Siebzehnjährige halb stöhnend, sah aber nicht auf, sondern umspielte meine linke Brustwarze mit seiner talentierten Zunge.

„Ich will _dich_!" stöhnte ich, zu keinem anderen Gedanken mehr fähig, ließ sein Glied los und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren zu meinem heißen Mund hinauf. Ich spürte, dass er über meine Reaktion lächelte, als er sehr sehnsüchtig und gleitzeitig verlangend meine schwarz gefärbten Lippen küsste. Spielerisch fuhr ich ihm mit meiner Zungenspitze über seinen blassen Mund, doch er zog weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Zungenküsse, du willst dich doch nicht in ein Halbblut verlieben!"

Seine Worte waren ruhig und ernst und als er mich mit seinen an tiefe, schwarze Krater erinnernde Augen ansah, war auch ein wenig Trauer darin.

„Zu spät!" lächelte ich, zog ihn dichter an mich heran und küsste ihn wieder. Dieses Mal war es seine Zunge, die um Einlass bat und glücklich ließ ich ihn gewähren.

Zuerst vorsichtig und dann mit immer hungrigeren Bewegungen ertasteten unsere Zungen des anderen Mundhöhle. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde das verlangende Ziehen in meinem Unterleib stärker und unsere Umarmung enger.

Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, faste ihm wieder ins struppige Haar, spürte wie auch seine Hände durch meine Locken fuhren und genoss seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Wange und den leichten Druck gegen meinen Unterleib.

Die Zeit stand für uns still und eine Ewigkeit strich vorbei, bevor er den Kuss abbrach und nach meinem Umhang griff.

„Was? Ich dach-" protestierte ich traurig, als er mir nun wortlos den Umhang reichte, doch sein versprechendes Lächeln ließ mich verstummen.

„Komm, meine Süße. Du wirst schon noch deinen Spaß heben, doch erst kommt die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!" säuselte Tom immer noch lächelnd und bot mir seien Arm an.

Doch _mir_ war _nachher_ nicht früh genug! Zornig warf ich den Umhang zu Boden.

„Nein!" hauchte ich verlangend. Kurzer Hand nagelte ich nun ihn an der kühlen Steinwand fest. „_Ich_ werde ganz sicher nicht bis _nachher_ warten!"

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung lag nun sein Umhang neben dem meinigen und auch die Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren kein großes Problem.

„Ich will dich! Und dann bekomme ich dich auch! Sofort!" zischte ich in Pasel und riss ihm das schwarze Seidenhemd vom weißen Leib.

Belustigt stöhnte er und meinte, als ich nun meinerseits seinen Hals liebkoste, „Dann lass uns wenigstens irgendwo reingehen, Demona! Sonst kriegen wir noch Ärger von einem Lehrer!"

Das leuchtete auch mir ein und mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer ließ ich meine Hände von seinem Hosenbund gleiten, den ich halb geöffnet hatte und nickte.

„Wohin?" fragte ich ungeduldig mit der Hand über seine nackte, muskulöse Brust streichen, „Nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Nein. Komm ich weiß wohin." forderte er mich auf und führte mich, unsere Sachen einfach liegen lassend, den Gang endlang, um eine Ecke und in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer.

„Bett?" erkundigte er sich, mich fragend ansehend.

„Warum? Ich will nicht schlafen!" stellte ich spöttisch fest und ließ mein Kleid auf den Steinboden des Raumes gleiten.

„Na gut, aber nur weil du das schönste bist, was ich je gesehen habe." Bemerkte Riddle, bevor er mich sehr leidenschaftlich küsste.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen dirigierte ich ihn mit dem Rücken an einen der Tische und öffnete seine schwarze Jeanshose ganz. Sehnsüchtig drückte er sich an mich. Doch ich löste den Zungenkuss. Nur um küssend meinen Weg über seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper zu seinen Hüften zu finden.

Er wusste was ich vorhatte und krallte seine Hände um die Tischkante, um nicht auch wie ich in die Knie zu gehen. Quälend langsam zog ich ihm seine ebenfalls schwarzen Boxershorts von der Hüfte.

Sein Glied stand prall und stolz, es war nicht mein erstes Mal, dass ich einen Mann leckte, doch es war das erste Mal, dass ich es wirklich wollte.

Sanft strich ich mit meiner feuchten Zunge von dem Hoden hinauf zur Eichel, umschloss diese und begann ihm mit all meinem Wissen über diese Kunst zu verwöhnen.

Ich spürte sein Blut durch das Organ zucken und begann, von seinem verhaltenen Stöhnen immer mehr erregt, die Stellen seines Gliedes mit meinen Fingern zu berühren, die für meinen Mund momentan unerreichbar waren.

„Oh,… Demona…!" stöhnte der junge Mann strich mit zitternder Hand durch mein Haar.

Lächelnd richtete ich mich wieder auf und zog mir auch den Tanger aus, nun war ich so nackt wie er. Verlangen und Lust glänzten in meinen und auch in seinen Augen.

Er küsste mich nun härter und drückte meinen weißen Körper noch fester an seine nun heiße Haut.

Doch ich mochte nicht im Stehen ficken und so drehte ich uns um, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu dem Tisch stand. Ihn ununterbrochen versprechend küssend, zauberte ich zwei Stühle an den Tisch, damit ich meine Füße darauf stellen konnte.

Tom seufzte erregter wie vorher, als ich mich nun breitbeinig auf die Tischkante setzte und mich dann auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ. Seufzend auf meine Lippen beißend, führte ich ihn in mich und um griff seine Hüfte, wie er auch meine ergriffen hatte.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen, stieß er sanft in mich ein und ich spürte wie sich seine Finger in meiner zarten Haut verkrallten.

Innerlich lächelnd wurde mir klar, dass er sich zurück hielt, um mir nicht weh zu tun. Doch ich war zu sehr von wilder Lust ausgefüllt, als das ich Schmerzen als etwas Schlechtes ansah. Sie waren eher erregend und so zog ich ihn schnell und tief in mich, während ich ihn diabolisch anlächelte.

Seine Überraschung über meine Bewegung verflog schnell und dieselbe Diabolik flackerte in seinen Augen auf, als er sich nun härter und fester in mir bewegte.

Ich stöhnte unverhohlen laut und ergab mich vollständig meinem dunklen Lord und der Lust, die seine kraftvollen Stöße in mir hervorriefen. Er nahm mich härter als es je ein anderer Junge getan hatte, von dem „Sex" mit Mara ganz zu schweigen.

„Oh ja,… nimm mich mein dunkler Lord!" stieß ich hervor und krallte meine Fingernägel in seine weiße Haut.

Ohne das Tempo zu verringern beugte er sich über mich, biss lustvoll in meine Seite und weiter hinauf, bis zu meiner Brust.

Ich schrie vor Lust und spürte im selben Moment, dass ich bald kommen würde. Ihm schien es genauso zu gehen, denn er hörte auf mich zu necken und blieb über mich gebeugt stehen.

Sein Atem ging nun so unregelmäßig wie meiner und hinterließ ein wohlig heißes Gefühl auf meiner Haut, welches mich noch mehr erregte. Ich schloss die Augen.

Mein Körper begann sich leicht und lustvoll zusammen zu ziehen und ich hörte Tom meinen Namen stöhnen, als wir fast gleichzeitig unseren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Pures und unendliches Glück durchzuckte meinen jungen Körper, stärker und schöner als je zuvor und ließ mich vollkommen entkräftet auf den harten Tisch zurück fallen. Zu meiner Überraschung war der Untergrund auf den ich fiel keines Falls hart, sondern federweich.

Erstaunt öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah, dass ich mich in einem schwarzen Himmelbett befand. Erschöpft legte sich Tom neben mich, küsste meine Stirn und flüsterte mir seufzend ins Ohr, „Du bist eindeutig die Beste, die ich je ausprobiert haben!"

„Danke," lächelte ich zurück und umarmte ihn, „aber normalerweise bekommt man mich nicht o schnell rum!"

„Das war das schönste was mir jemals passiert ist, Voldemort!" setzte ich hinzu, nachdem ich etwas Atem geschöpft hatte, „Ich liebe dich, Tom! Oh, ich meinte my Lord!" verbesserte ich mich schnell und warf ihm einen fast ängstlichen Blick zu. Denn ich hatte gesehen, wozu er fähig war, wenn man ihn wütend machte!

Doch er schien durch den Sex zu befriedigt zu sein, als das er sich aufregen wollte. Mich näher an sich ziehend, säuselte er lächelnd, „Ist schon gut. Wenn du willst, dann darfst du mich im Bett Tom nennen. Ich liebe dich auch, meine kleine Kobra, mehr als ich irgendjemanden anders liebe!"

Übermütig lächelnd über dieses Geständnis küsste ich ihn. Fiel jedoch kurz darauf wieder an seine Seite, da es mich zu sehr anstrengte.

„Wolltest du nicht mit mir zu deinen Todessern gehen, my Lord?" fragte ich leise lachend, den erschöpften Jungen musternd.

Tom schnaubte verächtlich, aber auch belustigt, „Die werden schön auf mich warten! Außerdem denke ich nicht, ich könnte drei Schritte gehe, ohne umzufallen!"

Ich lachte und schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine immer noch leicht bebende Brust, „Das tut mir leit, mein Süßer!"

Auch er lachte und deckte uns beide zu.

Glücklich lächelnd, schloss ich meine Augen und ruhte für einige Augenblicke. Plötzlich saß ich kerzengrade im Bett.

Was hatte ich nur getan! Wie konnte ich nur für diesen Jungen so innige Gefühle hegen, dass ich Mara komplett aus meinem Kopf verbannt hatte?

Doch bei weiterem nachdenken bemerkte ich, dass meine Gefühle für meine einst so geliebte Jade fast überhaupt keine Liebe mehr war! Freundschaft, ja, aber keine Liebe! Im komplettem Gegenteil zu der brennenden Sehnsucht nach diesem schwarzhaarigem Mischblut an meiner Seite!

„Was hast du denn, meine Kleine?" fragte mein Geliebter verwirrt und sah müde zu mir auf.

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung, my Lord." Lächelte ich und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn, „Und nenn mich nicht „Kleine", ich bin genauso groß wie du."

„Kobra, sag ich doch!" scherzte der Junge und küsste mich französisch.

Einige Zeit später zogen wir uns wieder an. Tom ließ das Bett wieder verschwinden und wir gingen eng umschlungen aus dem Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer.

„Und was wird deine kleine Freundin, Mara dazu sagen?" fragte Tom, als wir uns unsere Sachen, die wir im Gang hatten liegen lassen, wieder anzogen.

„Sie wird sich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich jetzt euch liebe, my Lord, und nicht sie!" ich küsste ihn und er lächelte glücklich, als ob er etwas anderes befürchtet hatte.

„Ich liebe auch nur dich, Demona!" gab er zurück.

_So, das war der Prolog. _

_Wenn der euch gefallen hat schreibt bitte ne RR._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Lupina Riddle_


End file.
